Honor and Love, Lust and Hate
by Moonchild DJ
Summary: Set during the Dungeon Dice Monsters episodes. Otogi/Duke Devlin is bound and determined to humilate Jou. So when he pushes too far, who can save Jou? None other than Seto Kaiba himself!
1. Default Chapter

Honor and Love, Lust and Hate  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters don't belong to me, they belong to the lovely various companies that own it lock, stock and barrel. All I own is this story and its plot, but please don't take, k?  
  
Author's Notes: Kon'wa, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ back with yet another new story! Based on the recent episodes of Dungeon Dice Monsters and Otogi/Duke Devlin, I was SO steamed at the guy putting Jou in a dog costume and making him bark! That and Seto nowhere in sight...so I came up with this fic. Hope you guys like, it's definitely releasing some frustration for me to write it! XD Let me know what you think! Oh, and I also use Otogi instead of Duke Devlin, that name is just so wrong...stupid dubbers...  
  
**Dedicated to SSJ Sky, for encouraging me to write this...I still say yours would've been better! *huggles* Hope you like!**  
  
**********  
  
Otogi Ryuuji smirked as the blond duelist who'd thought himself all that was soundly defeated and forced to do whatever he wished. His grin widened, blue-green eyes leering sadistically as Katsuya Jounouchi was given the dog costume. 'This'll be so fun. No wonder Pegasus had such a riot tormenting these fools.'  
  
"You lost, Jounouchi. So as to our deal, you have to do whatever I say. Put it on."  
  
"You can't do this! This isn't fair!" Yugi protested, watching his best friend shudder, the blond head dip.  
  
"I can do whatever I wish. He agreed to the deal, so he must keep to it." Otogi snorted. "Unless he's the kind of person who doesn't keep their word."  
  
There. That did it, that struck a nerve. He watched the blond head jerk back up, the honey-brown eyes snapping.  
  
"It's okay, Yugi. I agreed to this, I've got to keep my word."  
  
"But Jou--!"  
  
"It's okay." He glared down at the dog costume, repressing a shudder. This brought to mind the taunts from Kaiba, but he'd NEVER forced him into a situation like this. Thank heaven for small favors. But Otogi was worse than Kaiba, if that was possible.  
  
"Well?" Otogi sneered, crossing his arms as he preened under the admiring squeals of his fangirl cheerleaders. Jou growled, putting on the costume with a shudder. He placed the dog head over his hair, tilting the head to cover most of his face.  
  
"Good boy. Now..bark. Give me your best dog impression. Bark!"  
  
Jou cringed, then got to all fours in mortification. "Woof woof."  
  
Otogi laughed, the sound seeming to make it worse. He walked over and snapped a leash and collar to the costume's neck. "Good boy. Heel. You're mine, now."  
  
"Jou..!" Yugi and his friends gasped in horror.  
  
******  
  
Seto Kaiba plopped exhaustively into a couch, relaxing after a long day at work. "Mokuba, please, stop tormenting the servants and sit down!" he sighed.  
  
The younger Kaiba pouted and sat down. "You're no fun, big brother."  
  
Seto grunted and flipped on the tv, dropping the remote in surprise as a familiar blond head came into view under a dog costume. "What the--?!"  
  
His eyes widened as the camera zoomed back to show a black-haired teenager with odd sadistic blue-green eyes and an earring of a dice in his ear. "Who's this baka?"  
  
"Seto, that's the guy who brought in that new gaming shop, he has this new game, Dungeon Dice Monsters.." Mokuba spoke up, staring at the screen with Seto. "But what's Jounouchi and the others doing with him on tv?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"For those of you just tuning in..." Otogi's smooth voice intoned suddenly, explaining the duel with Jou and his loss, therefore the dog costume.  
  
"This guy's sure full of himself.." Seto muttered, watching intently. His eyes widened again when Jou was forced to his knees and made to bark. He gasped sharply, seeing red. NO ONE but him tormented Jounouchi! "Okay, that's it!" he growled, getting to his feet and turning off the tv.  
  
"Big brother? What's wrong?"  
  
"I think this Otogi bakayaro needs to be taught a lesson."  
  
Mokuba blinked, following after Seto as he grabbed up his coat and stalked to the door. Something had made him mad..alright, he could watch his big brother in action! "I'm coming with you!"  
  
Seto nodded in reply, striding out with Mokuba right on his heels. No way in hell was Jounouchi going to suffer under anyone's hands but his. This Otogi was going down, hard.  
  
******  
  
Yugi, furious at the unjust treatment that Jou was getting, let Yami take over. There was no way that Jou was going to take this!  
  
"Otogi! I challenge you to a duel! I win, you let Jou go free!" Yami snarled, fisting a hand.  
  
Otogi smirked, yanking on the leash, which jerked Jou off his feet. The blond yelped and crashed against Otogi's legs.  
  
"Hear that, pretty little puppy? Big strong Yugi wants to save the puppy. But see, the master isn't done playing, yet."  
  
Jou didn't like those words, or the tone in which they were being used. Something was up..he inched away from him nervously, not liking the leer Otogi sent his way. He gasped, his airways getting shut off as the black- haired teen yanked on the leash again, jerking him straight into his arms.  
  
"Bad little puppy, trying to escape from his master. You'll have to be punished."  
  
"P-punished?! Listen, you, I'm not--!"  
  
Otogi grinned, reveling in the look of fear in the deep brown eyes. He decided to push the envelope farther, yanking the blond off-balance and sending his mouth crashing onto Jou's in a punishing, forced kiss. He ignored the gasps from both Jou's friends and the cheerleaders, forcing his tongue into the blond's mouth and groping at him.  
  
Jou had gasped in terror at this new action, stiffening in shock before struggling, biting down on the offending and unwanted tongue and lips, but that only seemed to excite his "master" more. 'Somebody get this ecchi off of me!' he railed mentally, struggling more.  
  
Seto and Mokuba crashed into the dueling arena in the gaming shop, glancing around. The brunette turned his head, scanning for the black-haired baka when he caught sight of the struggling Jou under the wandering hands and mouth of Otogi. Seto's eyes widened again, repulsed at the depravity of the dice-earringed baka.  
  
"Big brother, what is he doing to Jounouchi?" Mokuba spat out, a look of revulsion on his young features. Seto growled.  
  
"Go stand with Yugi and the others, I'll deal with this."  
  
"Kick his ass, Seto!" Mokuba cheered, running toward the others as Seto stalked behind the black-haired teen.  
  
Otogi was rather enjoying the situation, getting a sort of sadistic pleasure out of Jou's struggles and the soft whimpers of fear crawling out from between the bruised lips. Maybe he would keep Jounouchi around for a bit longer than a week as originally planned, he was having fun.  
  
His thoughts were scattered as he was jerked away from Jou and collared fiercely. He gagged slightly and glanced up into murderous ice-blue eyes underneath slightly-shaggy mahogany-colored hair.  
  
"You're going to pay for that, bakayaro." the low voice hissed dangerously.  
  
Otogi gasped as he recognized him. Seto Kaiba, the Duel Monster champion, one of the duelists that Pegasus had faced. But what was he doing here?  
  
"Wh-what do you mean by that?"  
  
Seto glared at him, then glanced to Jou when the blond whimpered, having been knocked to the ground. His heart lurched when he saw him wipe his mouth, tears glittering at the corners of his eyes. Even Jounouchi didn't deserve that kind of treatment.  
  
Otogi blinked when he didn't answer, then turned his head to see what he was looking at, smirking. "Ah, I see. Saving the puppy's honor, is that it?"  
  
"Shut up. It's time you get what you deserve."  
  
Jou blinked as he heard the voices, pulling himself back together after that humiliating kiss. He wiped his mouth again and looked up, thinking it was a trick of his hearing to be hearing Kaiba. His eyes bulged as he saw Kaiba in the flesh, shaking Otogi like a ragdoll.  
  
'What the..?! Kaiba? What is he doing here? And why does he look ready to throttle Otogi? What would he be so angry about?'  
  
"....Kaiba?" he murmured, blinking at him.  
  
Seto blinked, then turned back to Otogi. "Get out of that ridiculous costume and back to your friends, mutt. This baka needs to be put in his place."  
  
Jounouchi struggled out of the costume, blinking at Seto in surprise. 'What could possibly bring him here to make him so angry? But between him and Yami, maybe Otogi could get taken down from his pedastal..gods, I hope that kiss wasn't caught on camera, that was gross...' He blushed and darted back to the others, wondering what all this was about.  
  
Seto smirked and murmured softly to Otogi.  
  
"No one but *no one* torments the puppy except me, baka."  
  
"And what can you do to me?"  
  
"You'll see. But after I'm done, you won't EVER lay a finger on Jounouchi again."  
  
"........Jealous, much?"  
  
Seto flinched, then glared, hauling off and punching the pretty boy's face.  
  
******  
  
~End Chapter 1~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Honor and Love, Lust and Hate  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer:Yugioh and its characters aren't mine, no matter how I wish it. ^^;; This story and its plotline, however, DO belong to me, so please don't take.  
  
Author's Note: Kon'wa, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ back with another chapter to H&L, L&H!!*bounces* I'm so sorry it's taken me so long, and that you've had to wait, but things have gotten in the way of posting, and I also had a lovely beaut of a cold. I know you guys are impatient, and give me a bit of time, and I'll be cranking out chapters again. I'm so terribly sorry for the wait! But please enjoy the fic, and don't forget to review, I love hearing what you have to say!  
  
************  
  
"..No one but NO ONE torments the puppy except me, baka." Seto replied smoothly to the darkhaired boy he held in his grip.  
  
"And what can you do to me?" Otogi smirked back, blue-green eyes narrowing.  
  
"You'll see. But after I'm done, you won't *ever* lay a finger on Jounouchi again."  
  
"Jealous, much?"  
  
Seto flinched, then glared, hauling off and punching the pretty boy's face.  
  
Jou gasped, eyes widening as Kaiba sent Otogi spinning back. He didn't hear the words spoken, but something had seriously ticked him off. He still didn't know why Kaiba was here, but it did his heart some good to see Otogi get knocked down a peg or two. But why would he come to his defense? Wouldn't Kaiba love to see someone treat him like a dog, since he already did?  
  
Otogi laughed, massaging his jaw. "I've heard about you, Seto Kaiba. Rich CEO of KaibaCorp, with a little brother, former Duel Monsters Champion until Yugi Mutou, with a chip the size of Japan against one Katsuya Jounouchi. So it makes me wonder just what makes you come to the defense of the blond mutt."  
  
"That's none of your concern, you baka. What DOES concern me is how you can take things so far and why." Seto growled.  
  
"Why? Because I can. How? I have the means and the right. As for the reason..it's fun to make the proud puppy grovel. Too arrogant for his own good, HE'S the one who agreed to the deal of doing whatever I want for a week. So I'm his master, and he'll belong to ME for a week." Otogi grinned, licking his lips as he remembered the taste of the fiery blond, his blue- green eyes sliding over to him. "Or longer..." he purred with a sadistic chuckle.  
  
Seto's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Over. My. Dead. Body." he snarled, collaring him again.  
  
"Possessive, aren't we?" Otogi smirked. "And here I thought you hated him. Hm. You don't mind a little sharing, do you?"  
  
Seto saw red at that sentence, and drew him close, hissing. "Touch him and die."  
  
"Already did, remember? He tasted gooooooood..."  
  
Seto growled and slugged him one, not caring that they were still on national television, coiling himself and twisting around to gracefully roundhouse kick him, wiping him off his feet.  
  
"Seems I struck a nerve.." Otogi gasped, laughing tauntingly as he crashed to the floor.  
  
******  
  
Jou winced as he watched the events, his eyes widening as he caught snippets of words. 'Kaiba's..jealous..?!' he thought to himself in shock.  
  
Mokuba bounced beside him. "Sugoi! Kick his ass, big brother!"  
  
Yami blinked. "Mokuba..why is Kaiba doing this?" The dark-haired boy shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. Me and Seto were watching tv, and we saw all of this. He got all mad for some reason after seeing Jou in the dog costume and stormed out after that." He glanced at Jou. "How DID you get stuck in a dog costume, anyways?"  
  
Jou flushed. "Long story." he mumbled, watching Kaiba and Otogi in awe. Kaiba was mopping the floor with the black-haired boy, and he still didn't get why. Could it really be true that Kaiba was trying to protect him? He winced again as Seto slugged Otogi again. "Ooch..that'll leave a mark.." he muttered, grinning.  
  
Anzu smirked as she heard his comment. "Like you would care?"  
  
Jou laughed. "Nope, I wouldn't!"  
  
Honda scratched his head. "I don't get it. Why is Kaiba doing this?"  
  
"Don't know, and frankly, don't care." Jou frowned. Just as long as Kaiba didn't win and take Otogi's place and make him wear that stupid dog costume..he wouldn't..would he? He shivered as he remembered that old dream he'd had during the time at Duelist Kingdom. Sitting at Kaiba's feet in a dog costume as Kaiba stood over him..he swallowed and watched the tall brunette fight.  
  
Well..he'd risk it if only to see Otogi get knocked off his high horse and those stupid cheerleaders watching with horror as their idol got the stuffing knocked out of him. He restrained himself from jumping around like an idiot and jeering at the black-haired baka, managing to keep his jaw from hanging at Kaiba coming to his defense. He still didn't know why he was taking on Otogi, but he wouldn't complain.  
  
******  
  
Seto glanced at Jou out of the corner of his eye, pausing in his actions and smirking mentally at the blond's expression. Jou looked absolutely flabbergasted, and he supposed he couldn't blame him, since he'd picked on Jou about the same. But he would never put Jou through what Otogi had, he wasn't that sadistic. NO ONE would torment him like this but him, that was his pleasure, not Otogi's.  
  
He didn't dare examine why he felt like this, that was dangerous territory. Instead he fisted a hand in Otogi's shirt, picking him up and bringing him close. "Are you going to leave him alone?" he snarled, eyes narrowing to blue chips of ice at the black-haired boy.  
  
Otogi smirked behind the black eye and busted lip. "He's still mine. No matter what you say or do, I still have claim to do with him whatever I want." He put emphasis on the word 'whatever', grinning when Seto scowled.  
  
"Take back your deal with him." Seto growled.  
  
"Nothing doing."  
  
"NOW."  
  
"Never."  
  
Seto glared at him. "Yugi or I can duel you--"  
  
"For Jounouchi's honor? No deal."  
  
"I can pay you.."  
  
Otogi laughed. "My, how the mighty have fallen. Seto Kaiba, FORMER champion of Duel Monsters, wanting to bribe a normal person from his fun. Must be something real important to the blond mutt to go to all the trouble."  
  
"It's not that, I just don't want him to go through anymore crap from you."  
  
"Aw, you hurt my feelings. Now I see that you and his friends are so desperate to protect him, I'll make sure to keep him for the deal. Maybe more and longer." Otogi smirked, blue-green eyes gleaming with triumph when Seto flinched.  
  
"You can't...he's done nothing to you.."  
  
"Ah ah ah.." Otogi wagged his finger mockingly. He had the great Seto Kaiba over a barrel. "Any more protests, punches or words out of you, and I'll double the deal length."  
  
Seto gasped. Now he couldn't say or do a thing without getting Jou in more trouble. His clenched fingers, white-knuckled in their grip, released their prize reluctantly, dropping the shorter black-haired boy.  
  
Otogi smirked, wiping his lip, then flipped him off as he stalked towards Jou, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Hey! Lemme go!!" Jou growled, trying to yank away, but the grip only tightened on him like a vise, making him wince when the grip started to bruise.  
  
"You're mine, now." Otogi sneered, eyes narrowing when the blond snarled at him and said several choice words. "Such language."  
  
"You can't do this to him!" Mokuba glared the patented Kaiba deathglare he'd achieved from his older brother, eyes narrowing. "You're not playing fair! Yugi challenged you to a duel, my brother--"  
  
"Your brother doesn't always get his way. As for Yugi, his time will come. Right now, I'm taking my slave and leaving."  
  
Mokuba growled several choice words himself at him. He didn't get this guy. Seto had beat him to a pulp, Yugi and the others wouldn't let him leave with Jou, and yet he was still gloating. His eyes narrowed, and he shifted close enough to kick him HARD in the leg, smirking when the black-haired boy yelped in pain. "Let him go, already."  
  
Otogi snarled and raised his hand to the boy, but Jou stepped in front, blocking Mokuba.  
  
"Don't you DARE hurt him, you insane bakayaro!" The blond snarled, dark eyes narrowing. "Hurt me all you like, but leave him and my friends out of this!"  
  
Seto blinked in surprise. Jou was protecting Mokuba? He didn't even know that Jou and his little brother got along. He knew that Jou had protected Mokuba in the VR world, had even "died" for him, but he didn't realize it still applied, even now, when Jou was the one in trouble. He treated and protected Mokuba like he did, like a treasured little brother.  
  
And Jou was getting the shaft.  
  
Otogi smirked and lowered his hand, grabbing Jou close. "Fine. I'll hurt you all I like." The blond snarled in reply, brown eyes glaring hatefully into blue-green.  
  
"You can't--!" Anzu protested, she, Honda and Yami stepping closer. "We won't let you take him!"  
  
Otogi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Guys..thanks and all..but drop it. Let him be." Jou muttered, to everyone's shocked stares. "I mean it. It's my mess, I've got to get out of it."  
  
"But Jou..!" Honda gasped, his fists clenching. This loser was hurting his best friend, and they were supposed to back off?  
  
"Do it, Honda." The blond head dipped to hide an angry, embarrassed blush, letting the longish hair fall over his face. Gods, why had he been so stupid? He should know by now that a duel, whether it be Duel Monsters or Dungeon Dice Monsters, wasn't an easy thing to win. And he had even agreed to the bet, and like a rookie, he'd lost. He deserved this hand he'd been dealt. He clenched his fists and looked away.  
  
"Jou..." Anzu whispered, reaching out for him protectively. Otogi smirked and pulled Jou closer, a hand wrapping around the blond's neck possessively. He sneered back at Seto and yanked him away.  
  
"C'mon, mutt. You're mine, now."  
  
Jou glared at him, then glanced back at his friends apologetically. His dark-eyed gaze slid to Mokuba, then Seto.  
  
The brunette's eyes widened when the blond head nodded in thanks, a faint smile gracing his lips. Much could be seen and said in the eyes and smile. Appreciation for trying to help him, enjoyment in seeing Otogi knocked off his throne, a slight confusion for even the gesture of helping him, a genuine smile at him for the action. A slight touch of fear touched the dark eyes as Otogi yanked him away out of the arena, followed by the perplexed cheerleaders.  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba whispered, glancing up at him. "There has to be some way to help him..right?"  
  
"I...really don't know, kiddo. Otogi seems to hold the cards. He turned down the duels in favor of taking Jounouchi.."  
  
"Will he hurt Jou?"  
  
"...I don't know.." Seto balled his fists. If the black-haired baka hurt Jou in any way, heaven help him, he didn't think he'd be able to stop at just one punch. He really didn't know why he was being protective over someone he'd said numerous times he couldn't stand, but somehow, in a short amount of time, Jou had come to mean something to him. More than a rival, more than a mutt, more than someone to make his life a living hell. He didn't know what it was, but seeing that look in his eyes, that look of fear..rival or not, all Seto wanted to do was snatch the blond boy back and hold him protectively away from Otogi, pound the baka into the ground for daring to touch him.  
  
Gods, when did he get so possessive?!  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
Seto shook his head distractedly and glanced down at his other rival, Yugi. Violet eyes peered up at him inquisitively.  
  
"I don't know why you came to Jou's defense like that, but you have my thanks for trying to help him. That was very noble and honorable of you." Yugi bowed to him respectively, as did Anzu and Honda. "Thank you."  
  
Seto blinked in surprise, glancing at Mokuba, who looked back in equal confusion. He glanced back at the tri-colored-haired boy. "Why thank me? I couldn't do anything to help him." he muttered, glancing away.  
  
"But you tried. That's saying something, right?"  
  
"It's more than what you've normally done." Honda muttered, glaring at Seto as he crossed his arms, remembering all the conflicts between the arrogant CEO and his best friend. Seto had the good grace to blush in embarrassment.  
  
"Okay..so I've been less-than-civil to him. But I still couldn't accomplish anything."  
  
Yugi sighed. "No..you couldn't. I don't think anyone could stop Otogi from doing what he wanted."  
  
"And just what does he want?!" Seto growled, blue eyes narrowing.  
  
"To humiliate Jou. He was the one to take him on, he wants to lord over him. And.." Yugi flushed. "I think he wants Jou as a plaything."  
  
Seto restrained a growl at the thought. He'd seen Jou being mortified at that kiss, if anything else happened, Otogi would die a painful death. He still didn't get why he was so upset over Jou, but it didn't matter.  
  
"Kaiba?" Yugi blinked at the veritable stormcloud brewing in the dark blue eyes and on his face. "Are you okay?"  
  
"....Fine. You're welcome for what little I could do, Yugi. Otogi won't have him for long..I'll see to that."  
  
Anzu blinked at the softly-worded promise, watching with Yugi and Honda as Seto and Mokuba left. "What was that all about?"  
  
Yugi frowned. "I don't know..but I think that Kaiba will make good on his promise."  
  
"Why should he care? Kaiba and Jou can't keep a civil tongue to themselves when in the same room." Honda muttered.  
  
"I don't know..you'll have to ask him. And I don't even think that Kaiba knows."  
  
"Do you think that Jou will be okay?" Anzu swallowed, glancing at them. "I mean, Otogi was being horrible to him.."  
  
Yugi gnawed on his lip. "....We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
**********  
  
~End Chapter 2~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Honor and Love, Lust and Hate  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: *pushes forward a dog-suited Otogi, who's blushing furiously in embarrassment*  
  
Otogi: *glares at Dee and holds up a sign miserably* -Moonchild DJ does not own anything of Yugioh, but she does own this story and its plot. Please don't take. *holds up another sign* She also owns the right to make me wear this, since she's making me be so horrible to Jou in the sto--OW!! *drops sign and rubs head* What was that for?  
  
Bad doggie. No ad-libbing. *hides the rolled-up newspaper behind her back* Now finish up.  
  
Otogi: *grumbles* Do I have to..? *'meep's at her deathglare* Eh..heheheh. Um. Dee would like to thank you all for all the kind words you've said about this fic, even the death threats against me..*shudders* She hopes you continue to like what's ahead, as well, and she loves to hear what you think about it..  
  
*pats Otogi on the head* Good doggie.  
  
Otogi: *whines as he hears laughter from Jou somewhere* Can I go, now?  
  
One last thing.  
  
Otogi: Oh yeah. *sighs* Enjoy. Woof. *runs away as a taunting Jou runs after him*  
  
*smirks* I couldn't resist. XD  
  
Author's Notes: Kon'wa, everybody! Yep, I'm updating H&L, L&H, as well, FINALLY! Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy. I'm updating everything, so gimme some time, and all shall be up to speed. I hope you enjoy this chapter, 'cause it looks like everything starts here. Let me know what you think, ne? It gives me a lot of inspiration. ^_^  
  
**********  
  
"Would you stop *dragging* me?! I can walk, ya know!" Jou growled, trying to wrench away from the black-haired boy's grip and his dragging him along behind him like some disobediant puppy. But the grip was constant, never- ending, determined.  
  
"Be quiet, you're only making a spectacle of yourself. You made the deal, didn't you? So are you going to live up to your promise, or break it like a coward because you're too scared?" Otogi taunted, sneering back at the blond. It was fun to see how far he could push Jou, to either see him bristle and growl, or whimper and protest. And with the added incentive of Seto Kaiba seeing red...or was it green...?..made it more enjoyable.  
  
Jou growled. "I'm not scared!" Well..he was, a little, but he wouldn't let the arrogant black-haired boy know that. "Our deal was a week, why have you gone back on that deal and lengthened it? You know you don't have a right to change the deal you insisted on keeping."  
  
Otogi smirked. "I have every right. It's my deal in the first place, and you agreed to it. Stop whining."  
  
"I'm not whining!" Jou protested, flushing. "You have no right!"  
  
He chuckled and shook his head. "Time for you to learn that not everything is right, Jou. A lot of people get their way. And you know I will."  
  
Jou glared at him. "Why me?"  
  
"Because you're fun to play with. I do love a good game, and you keep me amused. It'll be fun to see what happens, your reactions."  
  
Otogi reminded him so much of Kaiba, it was scary. They both had that stubborn determination to make him look like a fool. They both enjoyed getting him into embarrassing scrapes. But at the moment, Jou was sorely wishing he was putting up with Kaiba instead, he could handle him. He knew..basically..how Kaiba worked, even though he had surprised him with trying to help him. But Otogi..who knew what was going on behind those unusual blue-green eyes.  
  
"What do you plan to do with me?" the blond asked the other boy in a bitter, acidic tone. When Otogi smiled, he knew it wasn't good.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know? So many ideas..so little time."  
  
Jou wrinkled his nose at the words in distaste. "Baka." he muttered, glaring at him when Otogi just smirked and dragged him on. Sure, Kaiba may have been his rival, but he would've much preferred to have been in this situation with him. He blinked as he realized his train of thought, putting an abrupt halt on them. 'Waiiiiiit a minute, why would I want to be in a situation like this with him, Kaiba doesn't own me! Much as he thinks he does..I don't want him anywhere near me! I just..would prefer him over Otogi. Yeah, that's it.'  
  
As much as his head was screaming that he was living in a place with a river called De Nile, he ignored his conscience and glared at Otogi as he was dragged on. Just what did Otogi have in mind for him? After that kiss that he'd been forced into, he was afraid to ask. Otogi struck him as a player, used to getting his way, and damn everyone else. What could he possibly want with him?  
  
********  
  
Mokuba watched his big brother gaze out the window of the limo, green eyes worried and dark as they watched Seto. He hadn't said much of anything after they'd gotten out of Otogi's place, those intense blue eyes so far away and lost in thought.  
  
He didn't know if he should bother him or not, Seto looked so upset. He supposed it was because of Jou, of not being able to help him, but he wasn't used to seeing him care for anyone other than himself. Not that he didn't, it was just that Seto wasn't a very good people person. Their childhood was so lonely and not the most happy, he found it hard to make friends, the only people he usually dealt with on a daily basis were the board members at KaibaCorp and his classmates, as Mokuba couldn't blame him for being antisocial, he, more than anyone, would understand.  
  
So why was it that not being able to help Jou would put that worried scowl on his brother's face? Someone that Seto claimed he couldn't stand? Mokuba liked him..but why would he care?  
  
Seto caught the reflection of the black-haired boy's face in the window and turned around, giving him a rare smile that he only reserved for his little brother. "Hey, there..don't look so worried for me. I'm fine, kiddo." he replied softly, tousling his hair gently.  
  
Mokuba made a face and shook his head. "You're not fine, big brother, you're upset about something. And I'm thinking it has to do with what we saw happen to Jou."  
  
Seto sighed. "Anyone tell you you're too smart for your age?"  
  
Mokuba grinned. "Yup. My teachers and you. But you more often, 'cause I can read you like a book. Besides, I'm the brother of a genius, it has to run in the genes."  
  
He chuckled and shook his head, tousling the boy's hair again and delighting in his boyish laughter. "You worry too much. I was just thinking I wished I could have done more for him. I don't know how to get him out of that stupid deal, since Otogi seemed so determined.."  
  
"You'll think up a way, big brother, I know you will. But..why do you want to help Jou? I thought you hated him.."  
  
Seto shook his head. "I don't hate him. Not really. We just don't see eye to eye, I suppose. He pushes my buttons, I push his. But it doesn't mean I want him to be hurt."  
  
Mokuba blinked in confusion, then nodded vaguely. He didn't understand exactly what had changed. He knew that his brother wasn't as cold as people thought he was, but to help someone you claim to despise, that you constantly taunt, seemed a bit off-kilter. But if he was going to help Jou, then he certainly wouldn't complain.  
  
Even Seto himself didn't understand why he was so determined to help Jou. They were't great friends, not like Yugi and the others to Jou. In fact, they couldn't even get along and go for five minutes without fists and insults flying. He wasn't family, he was just barely an acquaintance, an annoying one, at that. With that loud mouth and brash attitude, the cockiness, the stubborness, the soulful deep honey-brown eyes, the overgrown soft-looking blond hair, the vulnerability..he blinked as he registered the path his train of thought had taken.  
  
....Where in the world had that come from?  
  
He wasn't thinking nice thoughts about his rival, he wasn't! His hand fisted in his lap. "Damn confusing puppy..." he muttered under his breath. He didn't like him, didn't think of him as anything more than his.  
  
...That didn't sound right, either.  
  
Now he was contradicting himself! It was his job to torment Jou, no one else's. Yes, that was it. Otogi didn't have a claim to terrorize the blond, he was only making a claim, protecting what was his, alone.  
  
His? Now he sounded possessive. What was wrong with him? He was getting as bad as Otogi if he seriously thought of Jou as his! But..he was kind of his..in a way..his to torment, his to pick on and drive crazy. Him alone to make those fiery eyes flare, to bristle and get that temper up. Not Otogi. To protect from anyone that would hurt him.  
  
Yes. Even to protect. He sighed softly. He didn't want to examine the reason for his wanting to help him. It was too complicated, too hard to understand. He wasn't even going to try. See to Jou first, think about the reasons later. He put his mind to that as the limo they rode in stopped at the mansion gates, then continued on to the mansion itself.  
  
"Big brother? You going to be okay?" Mokuba asked as they headed inside. He frowned as the blue-eyed brunette nodded.  
  
"I'll be fine, Mokuba. Don't worry. Get on to your homework."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Scoot, kiddo." As he watched the boy hop up the stairs after hugging him, he sighed as he shrugged off his trenchcoat and hung it up. What could he possibly do to help Jou? Otogi didn't want money, didn't want to duel. Just wanted to torment Jou. He was especially stuck on that one goal, and was determined to see it through. Unfortunately, for Otogi, so was he. It was just a point of getting one over on his black-haired rival.  
  
********  
  
Jou crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Otogi coolly in an expression even Kaiba would applaud, with his signature deathglare. "What do you want from me? Tell me, so I can get this ridiculous act over and done with, and back to business." he growled as he watched the black-haired boy amble around lazily. "I've got better things to do than play games."  
  
Oh, his words were brave, and cool, but inside, he was so unsure of what to do, how to act, what to expect. But he wouldn't let Otogi know that, the guy was arrogant enough.  
  
Otogi turned his head to glance back at him, grinning innocently. "But I thought you liked games, Jou."  
  
"Not this one." Jou growled, his eyes narrowing at the mischievious gleam in the blue-green ones. "You already knew that."  
  
Otogi shrugged. "Makes no difference to me. Still my game, still my call."  
  
"Baka." Jou muttered, glaring at Otogi's smirk. "Are you gonna gloat, or are you going to tell me what you want?"  
  
A wide grin spread across the lips of the black-haired duelist as he tapped a fingertip against his cheek. "Both are fun, you know. But you want to know what I want..?"  
  
"Yes!" Jou burst out in frustration as he prevented himself from pulling at his hair in fury. This was driving him crazy! Not knowing what Otogi had planned for him to do as his slave for a week..he prayed he wasn't going to get caught in a dog costume again, bet or no bet, he'd throttle the other if he was put in that thing again.  
  
Otogi grinned and patted his head condescendingly. "Poor Jounouchi. You know, you shouldn't play with fire, you might get yourself burned."  
  
Jou growled and jerked his head away. "Meaning..?"  
  
"Meaning, you got yourself into this. You only have yourself to blame for getting yourself in this predicament. You shouldn't have been so cocky and so eager to accept the duel and the bet without knowing what you were doing. You leapt into the game without thinking, and look at the price."  
  
Jou blushed in embarrassment and nodded. He'd thought he'd had a handle on things, but he was so wrong. He'd underestimated his opponent and overestimated himself, and look what it had got him into.  
  
"Okay, I understand. I see what you're getting at..I take responsibility for my actions, but isn't this a bit of overkill?"  
  
Otogi smirked. "Nah. Think of it as payment for your foolishness, and some fun for me, as well."  
  
Jou growled. "What in the hell do you want from me?!"  
  
"Nothing..everything.."  
  
"That's not an answer."  
  
"That's the most you're going to get."  
  
"Otogi..!" Jou protested, glaring at the black-haired boy.  
  
"You're just going to have to find out, won't you?"  
  
He growled. "School's starting again tomorrow. I suppose you're going to carry this into it, as well, since you just started going there recently."  
  
Otogi grinned. "You read my mind."  
  
Jou blushed in mortification at the thought. Having to go around, most likely waiting on his "master" hand and foot, doing whatever he wanted, in front of his friends, in front of classmates, teachers, everyone. He groaned and closed his eyes. "Please..isn't there some way to change your mind?" He did have some honor, after all.  
  
"Now, now..you not going back on our deal, are you? The deal was to do whatever I wish for a week. If you can't handle it.."  
  
Jou glared, his pride getting in the way. "I can handle whatever you dish out, bud! Bring it on."  
  
Otogi smirked. "As you wish. Famous last words, you know."  
  
Dark honey-brown eyes widened. Suddenly, he was wishing, very much, that it was Kaiba who held the leash, and not Otogi. Kaiba's moves, he could pretty much predict. A lot of taunting and name-calling, definitely some degrading gestures, but he'd let him go for the sake of his friends and for Mokuba. His pride would be bruised, but he'd get over it.  
  
Otogi, however..he was another story. He had no clue what to expect from him. And that could lead to his downfall. As far as he knew, Otogi had no weaknesses. He didn't want to be in this situation with Otogi whatsoever. Strange as it sounded, he wanted it to be Kaiba instead of Otogi who had the control. As masochist as that sounded. He didn't want to be dominated by anyone, but he'd rather it be the devil he knew than the devil he didn't.  
  
He snorted at his black-haired opponent, rolling his eyes. "I'm not scared of you."  
  
"You should be. You're under my command, after all. I could make you do anything I wished."  
  
"Not without a fight, you wouldn't. Besides, if I can take on Seto Kaiba, then you should be a piece of cake."  
  
Otogi smirked. "But I outfoxed the CEO of KaibaCorp, doesn't that tell you something?"  
  
"Hai, it tells me that you're not to be trusted. But I'm not scared of you."  
  
"You will be."  
  
"Never."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
And suddenly, with those words, Jou was afraid. And dreading the day to come as Otogi left him to himself for the night.  
  
**********  
  
~End Chapter 3~  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Yes, Chapter 4 is when all the excitement starts up! I needed to clear up some loose ends with this chapter, so be on the lookout for Chapter 4 soon, and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed! 


	4. Chapter 4

Honor and Love, Lust and Hate  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rating: PG-13-ish  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh and the characters therein this fic do not belong to me. They belong to the lovely various people that give us our beloved manga and anime, and various other things. I'm just borrowing the characters and returning them back, somewhat rumpled. :p  
  
Author's Notes: Finally! I update for H&L, L&H, after a really bad writer's block on this particular story! Aint'cha all proud of me? *beams and grins sheepishly as readers wave pitchforks* This here story is one of the most demanded to update, and update I shall! It was somewhat difficult for me to get this chapter the way I wanted it, so I hope you all like it. Reviews are what keep me going, after all! I love hearing what you think! Hint hint, heh. ^_~ I write because I want to write, and I love to please people with my modest little works. So make it all worthwhile and enjoy!  
  
********  
  
The next day seemed to dawn bright and clear for Seto. As he busied himself and Mokuba to get ready for school, he was almost of a mind that nothing was going to happen with Jou. That the whole mess would blow over, and Jou would still be okay and Otogi would let him go once the week was up, and he'd have worried for nothing.  
  
But as he arrived at Domino High, he could see how very wrong that mode of thinking was. He stood beside the limo door, staring in shock at the sight before him, on the steps leading up to the building.  
  
Otogi and Jou were already there, and apparently, the bet had started at sunup. The ebony-haired self-proclaimed Dice King was smirking, his arm around the waist of one red-faced Jounouchi-dressed in a girl's school uniform, complete with bow and skirt. A crowd of classmates surrounded them, cooing over Otogi and laughing at the poor blond, who looked as if he wanted to sink into the ground and die.  
  
Seto scowled. Even he didn't make fun of the mutt this badly. There was a tasteful line to be drawn, and Otogi had just crossed it. He clenched at his briefcase and stalked over, wincing mentally at the blond's outright embarrassment. "I don't know what you're thinking, Otogi, but you could get in trouble for causing such a disturbance." he told the other coolly.  
  
The dice-earringed other merely grinned cheerfully. "Oh, how sweet. Concerned for my welfare, ne, Kaiba? Aw, don't worry your pretty little head about me. It's already cleared with the principal. Just as long as we don't disturb classes, he doesn't see harm in a little fun."  
  
Jou growled under his breath. "Yeah, and the fact that the principal already has it in for me wasn't a key factor." he muttered.  
  
Otogi grinned innocently. "Why, it has nothing to do with it, at all!" he replied, snickering slightly as the blond scowled.  
  
"Nice legs, Katsuya!" One boy crowed, and Jou turned even more redder, trying to pull the short skirt down a little, his head ducking down as tears pricked at his eyes in embarrassment as laughter sounded around them.  
  
Though he had to admit that the mutt did indeed have the right kind of legs to pull it off, slim and curvaceous, without looking stupid-Seto turned and deathglared at the others, blue eyes narrowed in silent fury. Needless to say, the laughter died an abrupt death.  
  
Otogi smirked, squeezing the blond's waist. "It was either that or the leather outfit with the attaching dog ears and tail. You're the one who picked the schoolgirl outfit."  
  
Jou growled at him, trying to prevent himself from wrapping his hands around the raven-haired other's neck and squeezing hard. "Gee, I wonder why. Not like you gave me a lot of *choice*, did you?"  
  
"Touchy." Those cat-like green eyes danced, having the time of his life embarrassing the blond, chuckling when he tried to swat his hands away. "This is just the beginning of the bet, you know. At this rate, you'll never survive the week."  
  
"If you didn't sink to insane grade-school foolishness, I'm sure that it would be much easier for the both of you." Seto replied with a snort and a roll of his eyes, to which Jou blinked in surprise and smiled at him gratefully.  
  
'My friends may not be here, yet, but at least I have someone in my corner, even if it is Kaiba, of all people.' He thought to himself, then squeaked when one of Otogi's hands settled on his rear. 'Is this what girls have to go through?' He growled and deathglared at the raven-haired other. "Hands. Off. The. Merchandise."  
  
"Whoops, my mistake." Otogi winked as he pulled his hand back up. "See, you just look so scrumptious, I couldn't resist."  
  
The blond sputtered and blushed furiously, while Seto's eyes narrowed, gritting his teeth. Otogi grinned.  
  
"Perhaps I'll get you a little maid's outfit for when you do menial tasks."  
  
"O-over my dead body, you will!" Jou stuttered, turning fire engine red.  
  
A mental picture of the blond with a feather duster and a teeny black and white maid's outfit fluttered through Seto's mind, and it was several minutes before he pulled himself out of the daydream with a small blush as he eyed Otogi. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"  
  
White teeth set in a gamin, mischievous grin, and he shook his head. "Nope. But it makes a good daydream, doesn't it?"  
  
As the brunette sputtered and didn't comment, Jou blinked between the two, then growled. "Hentais." he muttered.  
  
Seto flushed and pointed at Otogi. "He started it." He replied rather petulantly, then shook himself. "Just what do you intend for him to do?"  
  
"Oh..wait on me..feed me at lunch, perhaps. Carry my books for me, wax poetic on my many good attributes. For a start."  
  
"What an ego." Jou rolled his eyes, then squeaked when Otogi grinned wolfishly and pulled him close.  
  
"There are so many other things I can have you do..and do to you, you know, Jou." he purred into his ear. "Would you like that?"  
  
"No! No, what you have is fine! Just fine! No worries!" Jou protested, turning bright red. He certainly wasn't going to agree to that suggestion, and especially not with Kaiba right there. He didn't know what that would have to do with Kaiba, but he just..couldn't.  
  
"I thought so." Otogi smirked as he pulled back from the blond. Watching Jou turn so red around Kaiba was cute, especially when neither had a clue as to why they were like this with each other. It made him almost want to be nice. Almost. "It's nice to have a slave." He replied, then fondled the blond's rear again, watching Jou turn that pretty shade of red, and Kaiba that shade of green, complete with twitching eye. Oh, this week was sure to be loads of fun.  
  
"Getcher hand offa me, you-you..!" Jou sputtered, then aimed his fist at him, growling when the green-eyed other ducked and wagged a finger at him.  
  
"Now, now, is that any way to treat your master?"  
  
"Just 'cause of this stupid bet does not mean I'm going to let you manhandle me!"  
  
Seto, who was about to clock the grabby Dice King, himself, sighed and massaged his temples. "Otogi, why don't you just stick to the basic rules and leave it at that?"  
  
"The rule is, whatever the winner wants, and if I want to do as such, no one can really stop me, can they?"  
  
"Grrrr..why you..!" Jou paused, then blew a hank of hair out of his eyes as the bell rang. "So help me, 'master'..if you touch me 'gain, I swear you're gonna know about it, bet or no bet." He stomped away, trying to keep the skirt from blowing up, and Otogi grinned and followed after.  
  
Pushing to the limits was fun..and when it came to two of the school's most talked about people-Jou and Kaiba-there was no telling where he could go.  
  
"This day just keeps getting better and better.." Seto muttered, shaking his head as he followed the pair. "And here it had started out so well, too."  
  
******  
  
Jou had never been so embarrassed in his life. And that was saying something with how much he'd gone through in the past few years. Besides the teachers treating his embarrassment as some sort of prank, there were his classmates laughing and pointing at him, having to practically wait on Otogi hand and foot, carry his books, hand in his work for him, and nearly having to sit on the baka's lap when he got it into his head after someone had cracked a joke as such.  
  
He truly wanted to find a rock and hide under it. And his friends..Yugi and Anzu's looks of anger and pity, Ryou's wincing every time Otogi had him doing something, and Honda..he could have hit the idiot over the head with a book for his mixed expression of amusement and anger. He could have sworn he was leering at him one time or another, the ecchi.  
  
Surprisingly, the only person who seemed to commiserate over his plight was Kaiba. No insults traded, and if deathglares could have killed, then Otogi would be dead a thousand times over. He gave him a small, grateful smile in between scrambling like mad to get his own work completed in between waiting on Otogi, blushing slightly when Kaiba smiled back. Mind you, it was a small smile, barely a quirking of lips, but a smile, nonetheless, which made his feel weak-kneed, for some reason.  
  
"Thank you", he mouthed to him, and the brunette nodded in reply.  
  
In the last minutes before the end of class, before lunch, and Otogi was occupied with bragging, a note flipped neatly over his head, landing on his desk. He blinked, then reached for the note, unfolding it and recognizing Kaiba's neat handwriting.  
  
~Think you'll be able to sneak away from Dice-For-Brains, lose him in the crowd?~  
  
Jou blinked, then picked up his pencil, growling and crossing his legs under the desk when a classmate tried to cop a feel, scribbling a reply before folding it again and sending it back to the brunette.  
  
~I think so, why? If you plan on teasing me, too, save it. I've had enough to last me a lifetime.~  
  
The note soon found its way back to the blond, and Jou was curious as to what was going on in the CEO's mind as he opened the note again.  
  
~No, I didn't intend that. I'm not that cruel, mutt. I just wanted to talk, maybe get you some brief respite from that baka. If that's okay?~  
  
Dark eyes widened as he stared at the words, and he glanced up again at Kaiba, grinning broadly before hastily scribbling a reply and sending it back to him.  
  
~Are you kidding? Of course it's okay! I'm going to go crazy if I have to kowtow to Otogi, again! No offense, Kaiba, but I'd rather take your taunts than his, anyday!~  
  
Seto sent him a smirk as one brow rose in amusement at his reply, then penned a quick reply before sending the note back.  
  
~I don't know if I should take that as an offense or a compliment..but how does the bench under the sakura trees outside as a meeting place sound?~  
  
~Sounds like a date. XD But seriously, sounds good. Gimme a few to make sure I lose Otogi completely, then I'll be there.~  
  
Seto flushed lightly at the response, but glanced up at Jou and nodded, giving him a thumbs up.  
  
Jou grinned, an honest smile after the so-far crappy day, and nodded. He glanced at Otogi. Now there was just the point of skipping out on Dicey Boy without him noticing it until it was too late. No telling what he would think of them hanging out, or how he would react. He bit his lip in thought, wondering how he could pull this off. Perhaps a distraction..he turned in his seat slowly, to not draw attention, and motioned to Honda, who blinked at him.  
  
"Honda!" he half-murmured, half-hissed to him. "I need you to do a favor for me!"  
  
The sharply-cut head of his best friend tilted curiously. "What for?" he asked, quirking a brow. Jou rolled his eyes.  
  
"Never mind what for, I need you to distract Otogi for me!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Honda nearly bellowed.  
  
Jou motioned his arms at him frantically. "Would ya keep it down! I need you to distract Otogi so I can get a breather..please?"  
  
The brunette frowned at him suspiciously, crossing his arms over his chest. It must've been important..Jou never asked for favors. He pursed his lips, then nodded. "Alright, I'll distract him. Question is, how?"  
  
The blond fairly beamed at that, relief slumping his shoulders. "That's easy enough! Just talk about him, that'll keep him occupied, for sure!"  
  
Honda sweatdropped, shaking his head. "Lovely. I'm stuck with an egomaniac."  
  
Jou chuckled. "You'll do fine! I owe ya for this, Honda."  
  
"Yeah, ya sure do."  
  
Fairly grinning like someone had handed him the world, Jou gave a small sigh of relief and relaxed. Now he had a surefire way to distract Otogi, and he was curious as to what Kaiba wanted..certainly couldn't be anything worse than what he'd already gone through. He was *not* going to give baka Otogi more chances to make a fool out of him.  
  
The school bell rang, and Jou stood, along with the rest of his classmates, and gathered up his books. Otogi smirked as he stood, snapping his fingers and whistling like he was calling for something.  
  
"Here, Jou! Here, boy! Heel!"  
  
Remaining classmates burst into laughter as Jou blushed in embarrassment, then slunk to Otogi's side, grumbling under his breath as he shouldered his backpack, clutching onto the straps rather than Otogi's neck.  
  
Ignoring the deathglares he was receiving from Jou's friends and Seto, Otogi played with a lock of obsidian hair, grinning. "Always wanted a dog when I was a kid. Looks like I got my wish."  
  
Jou snarled at him, glaring into the unusual green eyes. "I'm not a dog, and I'm especially not YOUR dog." he hissed softly.  
  
"Not my dog, eh?" Otogi replied, rocking on his heels. "Does that mean that you're someone else's dog?" He grinned when the blond sputtered, flushing. "C'mon, pup. Lunchtime. Let's see what I can think up for you to do for me."  
  
Bristling at the nickname, Jou followed after him, glancing back at Honda, then Seto briefly, before stumbling after the other when he was tugged away.  
  
Honda blinked when he saw the blond's gaze dart away from him to his rival, and frowned. There was something going on..he shook his head and gathered up his books, heading to catch up to Otogi and Jou. He had a mission to do, after all.  
  
Seto watched the other brunette leave, chewing on his lip absently as he gathered up his books and briefcase. "Hope Lawnmower Head is some help.." he muttered to himself as he trailed out to the meeting place.  
  
**  
  
"Otogi, Jou, wait up!"  
  
Otogi glanced back, blowing aside a lock of dark hair from his eyes. "What do you want, Honda?" he sighed as the long-legged brunette caught up.  
  
Jou grinned gratefully at Honda as the other slid on an easy-going smile. "Ne, I was wondering..could you show me some things of your game? I'm sure you would be the best person to ask, after all, being a pro at it and all."  
  
Green eyes shone in eager anticipation at the mention of his game, puffing up with pride. "And you've come to the right place! I can tell you anything you want to know, be glad to."  
  
"Great! You know, I came in too late to pick up Duel Monsters, so I thought to maybe try my hand at Dungeon Dice Monsters, since it's such an interesting game and you created it from scratch, who better to ask? Honda replied, motioning with his eyes to Jou to leave while he kept Otogi talking.  
  
Jou nodded eagerly, smiling widely at his friend, before peering at the animate Otogi and tiptoeing away, holding his breath till he got across the hall, then darting the rest of the way, pushing the door open to outside. Home free! He sucked in a sigh of relief and released it. Now to see to matters and what Kaiba wanted.  
  
**************** ~End Chapter 4~ ****************  
  
A/N: Well, there you go! Chapter 4 up and running! I hope you liked it, it was a difficult chapter. Tell me what you think-sorry for the cliffy, but it seemed to be the right place to stop. ^^; R/R and let me know how I did! :p 


	5. Chapter 5

Honor and Love, Lust and Hate

Chapter 5

Rating: PG-16-ish

Author: Moonchild DJ

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Yugioh, or its lovely, bishonen characters, sad to say! They belong to Takahashi-sama and the rest of the wonderful people, and I make no money from this story, just the enjoyment of placing our lovely bishies together. X3 I return them back in one piece after I'm through, though! This story, and all its screwy plot twists, belong to me, however. Enjoy the story, but please don't steal!

Author's Note: Hello there, everyone! Moonchild DJ with a much-requested chapter of H&L, L&H! I know it's been a long time in coming, and this, along with "Bringing Up Jou", have been the most-demanded stories to update, so I give you all a brand-spanking-new chapter that I really enjoyed writing! I hope you enjoy it as well, and don't forget to push that lovely review button down at the bottom when you finish, I love to hear all your comments! That said, on with the show! Uh, story. =p

----------

Waiting with arms crossed over his chest, Seto couldn't help but think that Jou was a rather lovely sight as he trotted his way. Not because of the skirt, he wasn't that perverse, but because of the way the blond's hair fluttered in the breeze, the way the light and shadows from the trees mottled his hair, the way the sakura blossoms drifted down around him in a pale pink shower. In that way, he could see why he held such a fascination to Otogi, the mutt was definitely not unattractive.

But then, this was the mutt that he was thinking about, and that was just plain wrong.

"You wanted t' see me, Kaiba?"

Seto blinked, and managed to not blush. He was really out of it, to be staring at the blond like some girl with a crush, and not hear him come up. Too much of Otogi's little suggestive comments, he supposed.

"You really managed to get yourself in trouble this time, didn't you, mutt?" he replied, mentally congratulating himself for the nice save as Jou scowled.

"Hey, I didn't know that Otogi would be such a perv when he made this deal! At the least, I thought I would just have to carry his books, or say what a great person he is to blow up his ego, not everything else! And I didn't have much of a clothing choice--it was either this or a teeny little vest and leather pants combo with dog ears and tail, and I was SO not going to wear that!"

Pity, his mind thought to itself in a moment of insanity. He could just imagine it, the blond in an amber-colored vest and pants, with floppy puppy ears, and a little tail on his backside, with a little collar proclaiming the owner's initials and sitting at his master's side and whimpering for affection, leaning into his hand when he petted his hair…

Seto blinked. His mind did NOT just go off on a tangent of its own, he was not as ecchi as Otogi!

…Then why in the world could he imagine everything so clearly, and why did he see himself as the master and Jou's tag proclaiming the initials SK? He restrained a sigh and wondered if perversity was contagious.

Noting that the blond was looking at him oddly, he coughed and murmured, "You should've just left well enough alone, mutt. Acknowledge that you can't beat the better duelists and not take up challenges and bets."

"Hey!" Jou growled. "I won't, and will not ever back down, Kaiba! I have my pride!"

Seto grunted. "Yes. And I can see your pride is SO intact." he replied dryly as he reached out and flipped the blond's skirt with a fingertip, smirking when the other male squeaked and blushed as his hands automatically reached out to keep the garment in respectful place. "You're lucky you have the legs for it, mutt, you might be in skirts for a while with that way of thinking."

Not that that was a BAD thing, mind you. He just shouldn't have said it aloud, with the way the blond's head snapped up, and his mouth dropped open. He blamed his brain for going in the gutter, again. But self-preservation--correcting his mouth where his mind had wandered--took a backseat as Jou murmured,

"You…think I look good in these?"

While Seto's mind was screaming like that old American tv show-- 'DANGER, SETO KAIBA, DANGER!'--Jou's mind was spinning around in circles.

Seto Kaiba had just complimented him. In a roundabout way, and with an insult thrown in for good measure, but still a compliment, nonetheless. He would be insulted, later, right now, he just felt…pleased, somehow.

Kaiba wasn't a robot, after all. He was a human being with an eye for something attractive. Granted, it was him in a skirt, not the most flattering, but still…! He could feel his cheeks heating up again as he peered at the CEO from under his bangs.

Seto, in the meantime, was on the verge of meltdown. He realized, all too well, what he said, when Jou gaped at him, looking almost shy, if the blond was able to pull that off. He felt like smacking his head against the nearest tree, but refrained from doing so as he struggled for words.

"Er…well…that is…"

And not doing very well at it, either.

Jou rubbed at the back of his neck, blushing. "I can't believe how girlish that sounded…" he muttered with a dry chuckle of amusement. "All the girly clothes must be killing a few brain cells."

Ah! Jackpot, he could safely comment on that topic! The CEO felt himself brighten as he cheerfully insulted, "And we all know you don't have enough brain cells to waste, don't we, mutt?"

"Hey! Why, you--" The blond stopped in mid-tirade, and blinked, before he smirked. "I noticed that you didn't comment--or insult--on my clothes, or if I looked good in 'em. What's the matter, Kaiba? My clothes scare you, or just couldn't think of anything bad to say?" He knew he had the baka in a corner when the brunette's mouth opened and closed without any words, and he crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl.

Well! He finally had the CEO on the ropes, and it was a very, very good feeling. Wanting to push it just a bit further--pink was a fascinating color on the pale-skinned brunette, even more so with the blue school uniform he wore--he huffed slightly, pretending to be insulted at Seto's lack of remarks, and pulled off the girls' school jacket, before he placed it over his arm and started to unbutton the blouse beneath, baring one creamy-skinned, strong shoulder. "Well…if you don't like what I'm wearing, I guess I can always take it off…" he murmured slyly, smirking to himself when he heard the other choke.

For once in his life, Seto found himself completely at a loss for words. Here was the mutt, of all people, getting one up on him! That just wasn't fair, he was the one who was supposed to fluster the blond, not the other way around! His mouth nearly dropped open when he saw far more skin on the other than ever before. The skirt was bad enough, then add in the smooth shoulder and the curve of his neck and his collarbone and the top of his chest, and one can imagine why he would choke.

When he found himself standing on tiptoe, as if to see more, and the words 'take it ALL off' were bouncing around in his head, he realized it was time to stop it before he said or did something to embarrass himself. And he would NEVER do that. He had a reputation to uphold, after all.

So the question to put to himself was this: insult, or not to insult? He eyed another shoulder and more chest to be bared, and gulped.

"Put your clothes back on, mutt, no one wants to see YOU striptease."

Okay, insult it was. He was just happy his voice didn't shake when he said it.

Jou paused, then flushed with embarrassment before buttoning back up. What happened to flustering the CEO and having him cornered, you ask? He may have been eager to get one over on his rival, but even teenage hormones and self-confidence take precedence, and for all his talk, the blond was still shy over his body.

"You're a real jerk, you know that, Kaiba?" he muttered, trying to not feel too mortified.

Seto glanced at the blond out of the corner of his eye. He could see the telltale flush of embarrassment, and normally would have congratulated himself if it had not been for the sheen of tears glinting from the corners of the mutt's eyes. In that moment, he felt like a true idiot for being so harsh, though he couldn't fathom why.

It was just the mutt, after all! The mutt dressed up in a stupid girls' uniform and trying to fluster him. He deserved it, right? But the blond looked good…very good…and he'd been harsh because the delectable skin had taunted him to taste and nibble and nip, and he'd gotten scared. And when he got scared, he lashed out. It was a self-defense mechanism, same as when the blond flapped his mouth at his insults. But he could see he'd gone a bit too far, this time.

He'd never, ever apologized for his words. Suppose there was a first time for everything.

Seto pushed a hand through his hair absently, glancing at Jou for a silent moment, before he murmured, "So I've been told. I've been told that many times, mutt, maybe a bit too much, and push things too far to keep my reputation. I suppose, maybe, some things I say are uncalled for, what do you think?"

Jou lifted his head in surprise at his words as he slid the jacket back on. Was it just him, or did that sound like a roundabout apology? Seto Kaiba, apologizing? Had hell frozen over? He glanced at Seto, blinking a few times quizzically, before he slowly smiled and nodded. "Yeah…maybe so." he replied in a cautious manner, though, for some reason, his smile seemed to relax the stiff shoulders of the other, for they drooped slightly after his answer, and he looked more…relaxed. Strange. He cocked his head in a canine-like fashion, never knowing that Seto had seen his blinked-back tears, and studied him curiously.

"You know something…you never told me just why you came to my defense when Otogi first made the deal. Hell, you tried to make him black and blue over it. Why did you? Yugi and the others, I can understand, but you? It doesn't add up."

Watching the blond, hearing his question, Seto just couldn't resist. The pup had walked right into it, after all. He smirked lightly and idly waved a hand. "Simple, really. You only have one master, puppy, and Otogi was trying to claim something that didn't belong to him. Next time, I'll be sure you wear a collar with the proper identification on it." he drawled. His eyes glinted mischievously as he watched the other's eyes widen.

Here it comes. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

"KAIBA! I'M NOT A DAMN DOG!" Jou bellowed, windmilling his arms in anger.

"Bark louder, mutt, I don't think the people in America heard you." Gods, he loved this. He gazed on in silent pleasure as those honey-colored eyes snapped like stoked embers in a fire and the blond's features reddened in a fine fury. Could Otogi make him this mad? He doubted it.

"Yeah? Well, the people in America are gonna hear me kick your tail clear 'cross Japan, too!" Jou growled, before he pounced on the snickering CEO to launch his fists into that pretty-boy face, struggling when the brunette caught his fists with his hands and held him back.

"Naughty puppy, attacking your master." Seto purred. "Guess I haven't trained you enough. Maybe I should give you something to chew on, eh?" When he heard the blond caught between sputtering and growling, he smirked and leaned forward, licking Jou's cheek lightly, delighting in the way his eyes widened and his face reddened. He just couldn't resist. Had to be that skirt. "Maybe something long…and hard…and thick…what do you think? Interested, puppy?"

Jou, simply put, gaped at him in shock. He could tell his face was red, his cheeks felt like they were on fire. He couldn't possibly mean…! That's it. He was going to kill him…as soon as he could remember how to move and breathe and think.

If anything, Seto loved to fluster the blond. And this was the best yet. "You'll catch flies like that, puppy." he purred sweetly, his fingers reaching out to Jou's chin and closing it shut, smirking lightly when his teeth clacked shut, and he blushed.

"You…you…"

"I, I, what? Speak, boy, come on, speak."

Jou growled again and tackled him. It was fortunate that the CEO had landed back on the bench he'd been sitting on instead of the ground, because he took the advantage and straddled him, not caring if the skirt hiked up long, long legs, he just wanted to throttle him. "I'll show you…!"

------

The same time as Seto and Jou's little confrontation, Honda had been doing his best to distract Otogi, as he had agreed upon with Jou. The dice-earringed baka wasn't too bad, once he was away from the blond he seemed to want to torment, he found out. A bit egocentric, but he was used to that from Kaiba, and Otogi wasn't as bad as him. Maybe his best friend brought out the worst in people, who knew. It was just as he walked with Otogi, talking about Dungeon Dice Monsters, school, and other things, he found out he enjoyed the other's company.

Otogi was direct, forward-thinking, opinionated, smart, and surprisingly, a little shy. This had surprised the short-haired brunette the most, but he could tell. When he wasn't trying to impress his fan club of girls or put on a show, the way he ducked his head, those catlike green eyes tilting down with his arms tucked behind his back, had shown Honda the hidden part of the other, and he had to admit it was…cute.

However, when they passed a window, that shy, soft appearance faded to a spitting, green-eyed cat as Otogi gazed outside, and he dashed for the nearest door, cursing.

Confused, Honda gazed outside, as well, gaping at the sight of Jou straddling Kaiba. "Uh oh…" he muttered, before he darted after Otogi, hoping to defuse the confrontation.

------

Seto, in the meantime, was having the time of his life. While surprised at first at having a lapful of vengeful puppy in a short skirt trying to strangle him, he grabbed the hands going for his throat and pulled them back down to his sides, smirking lightly at the blond who glowered at him.

"Naughty puppy." he purred softly, watching Jou's cheeks suffuse with color. "Attacking his master, for shame. I ought to punish you."

Jou scowled lightly, his eyes narrowed. "I'm not a puppy, and you're not my master--eep!"

Seto's lips twitched in amusement at the little squeak from the blond, no doubt from his hands landing low on the shorter male's hips. He let his fingers splay on the hips leading to the legs stretched over his own legs, the hem of the skirt Jou wore just a smidge short of his fingertips.

"No? You certainly shut up for me fast enough." he drawled. "And who else can do that but your master?"

Oh, he knew that he was bridging unchartered territory--Jou was now frozen, shivering faintly on his lap, his eyes wide and tiny little puffs of breath were brushing against his face. He, as well, was struck to the spot, and not in any hurry to leave. He'd never been this close to the mutt, not without earning a fist to the face, and the closeness told him new things. The scent of apples from the soft-looking golden hair, the spicy scent of his cologne, strong muscles gathered under his hands, rippling in a slim, lithe body…

It was why he cringed at the sound of Otogi's voice and wished him to the farthest reaches of Timbuktu, instead of striding out to them.

"Kaiba! What do you think you're doing with MY property?!" Otogi railed, spitting like a scalded cat as he fairly stomped their way, Honda rushing after him.

That, of course, started Jou's brain back up again. It had frozen up on him with the close contact with Kaiba, those hands, those eyes. Now he scrambled off of Seto's lap and glared at Otogi. "I'm not your property, or anyone's property, for that matter!" he snarled.

Honda winced and threw the blond a look of apology as he placed a hand lightly on Otogi's shoulder. "C'mon, man. Calm down, they were just talking. Things between 'em tend to get carried away, as always."

"So I can tell." Otogi snorted, before he shrugged off Honda's hand. "I suppose you had something to do with this little fiasco, since it couldn't have happened in the first place without distracting me." he accused the taller brunette with a sniff, then glared at Jou. "We have a deal, puppy, and unless you're going back on your word, you're mine. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." He then smirked at the glowering CEO, and repeated, "Mine. Got that?"

"I don't belong to anyone!" Jou protested with a hiss. Something about the dice-for-brains laying claim to him after what happened with Kaiba--and seeing the brief look of hurt on Honda's face when Otogi shrugged his hand off--rubbed him the wrong way, and he marched up to the other and enunciated, "I'm this close to calling off the whole deal, honor or not. Push me, and I'll push back."

Otogi blinked slightly in surprise, then smirked. "So. The puppy's got teeth and a backbone, after all."

"Pity you're just learning that, now." Seto replied with a knowing sneer as he crossed his arms over his chest, blue warring with green in a competitive way.

Jou glanced back and forth between the two--blushing faintly when it came to Seto--and turned, looping an arm over Honda's shoulders. "C'mon, man. Let's leave the two warring bulls alone. I'm hungry, let's get something to eat before the bell rings."

Watching the blond leave with his best friend, Seto turned to Otogi calmly. "There's only one master who controls the puppy, Otogi. And I'm terribly sorry to say, it isn't you."

"Oh? You wanna bet?"

"No." Seto replied with a smirk as he got to his feet smoothly, gathering his things and striding past. "A Kaiba doesn't bet. He knows. I'll leave the betting to you, since you have the dice."

Otogi growled under his breath, determined to get the CEO back at his own game as he followed. The blond was just the icing on the cake.

--------

End Chapter 5


End file.
